Azure Eyed Titan
by Dis Lexic
Summary: The student of the Dark Knight, an Alien Princess, a green Changeling, a Cyborg and the daughter of a monster. The Teen Titans have always been an odd bunch, but add in a boy banished by his own family and bearing the mark of the Spirit King of the Wind and you have a recipe of disaster.
1. Chapter 1

Azure Eyed Titan

The student of the Dark Knight, an Alien Princess, a green Changeling, a Cyborg and the daughter of a monster. The Teen Titans have always been an odd bunch, but add in a boy banished by his own family and bearing the mark of the Spirit King of the Wind and you have a recipe of disaster.

 **I decided to continue this story cus I like the idea and have quite a few ideas for it. If you're just joining us and havnt read the entry to my Vault, then this story is an answer to** **Whitetigerwolfs Titans GO! challenge, rules below:**

 **TITANS GO! CHALLENGE**

 **I just finished watching a re-run of Teen Titans, specifically, the episode GO!, recounting how the team came to be. The thought came to me, 'What if Harry was there when Starfire came to earth?' Hence this challenge.**

Requirements:

\- Harry is in Jump when Starfire first arrives, and participates in the events leading to the formation of the Titans, becoming one himself

\- Harry must have a romantic interest in Starfire or Raven, but if you use FemHarry, then in any of the original team **Raven**

\- Harry must not return to Hogwarts, as a student, after he joins the Titans (why and how is up to you) **Was never a student due to being a Squib.**

Recommended:

\- Harry having superpowers (please no Kryptonians) **You'll see**

\- FemHarry **No**

\- Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived **Yep**

\- FemHarry/Cyborg **Male Harry, so no**

\- Harry having been raised, and empowered, by a villain and becoming a Titan so as to distance him from his "parents" image (List of villains I'd like to see as parents will be listed in the next post) **No**

 **This story is a crossover of Harry Potter, Teen Titans (obviously) and Kaze no Stigma. The elements of Kaze no Stigma will mostly be limited to Harrys powers, as well as some of the story arcs I have in mind that will combine the two worlds. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

" _GET OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DIRTYING OUR FAMILY NAME ANY LONGER!"_

" _But Father-"_

 _SLAP_

" _Never call me that again! I only have one son now and that's Jamie, the Boy-Who-Lived."_

A pair of green eyes suddenly snapped open, surprising the air stewardess who had just shaken the owner's shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you sir, but we'll be arriving at Jump City airport shortly," said the woman, shaking of her surprise with the ease of long experience.

The Stewardess walked off, leaving the green eyed young man to pull himself together from his dream. The 18 year old sighed as he looked out of the window next to him.

"It's been 7 years," muttered the teen, "Why am I still having dreams about that moment? I thought I left all that behind a long time ago."

* * *

A few hours later saw the teen sat in a pizza place, enjoying a plate of cheesy goodness, when a loud explosion echoed from outside, drawing a large amount of attention due to the green smoke billowing from the crater. The teen on the other hand, kept his attention on his food, even as the sound of smashing cars, letterboxes and payphones and the screams of bystanders filtered into the establishment. Even when the roof of the Pizza Place began to crumble, the teen didn't react, save to avoid a few pieces of masonry. It was only when a chunk of roof landed in his pizza that he reacted. And his reaction was rather subdued considering the building he was in was collapsing. He simply turned around in his seat, cup of tea in hand and looked out the gaping hole that used to be the wall, watching as three teens got their asses kicked by an orange skinned girl with glowing green eyes, red hair and a set of large restraints on her hands. The teen twitched as he examined the girl as her hair was nearly the exact same colour as his bitch of a mother. She even looked a little like his mother, which didn't help.

The teen turned his attention to the group of kids facing off against the orange alien in an attempt to avoid losing it and destroying the restaurant completely. They were a varied bunch, with one being the highly recognisable Robin in his red and green costume. The other two teens were also a sight. One was fairly short and skinny, with what appeared to be green skin, wearing a purple and black jumpsuit and a stupid looking mask. The final teen was tall and wearing a grey hoodie and jeans with the hood up and pulled tight, hiding his face. The top also bulged oddly, like there was something under it.

As the tea drinking teen watched, the alien started firing off green energy bolts in all directions, including straight at him. Before the bolts heading his way could hit though, they seemed to disperse against an invisible wall. The teen drained the last remaining dregs of tea, before standing and walking out of the restaurant, hands in his pockets, completely at ease. He stopped between the group of heros and the angry alien as she continued to fire off her energy bolts randomly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Robin from where he and his temporary allies were hiding behind a bus, "Get out of the way!"

The teen just smirked as a bolt dispersed against his invisible wall. The Alien girl stopped her firing at the unexpected event, although her hands kept glowing.

"This is why I don't like heros," said the teen in an English accented voice, "Always jumping in to fight without first thinking of the consequences. Did you ever consider the fact that fighting might not be the answer?"

Robin opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Hes right."

Everyone turned to the new voice to see a pale skinned girl in a dark blue cloak stood in the shadows of a nearby alley. At the sight of her, the english teen stiffened and his right hand flexed, a small twister forming around it for a second before dispersing.

"Stand down," said Robin after a second, turning back to the orange girl who was still panting and glaring.

"Wow, who made you the boss?" demanded the big teen.

"Trust me," said Robin, walking forwards towards the orange girl.

As he approached, she raised her hands and summoned her energy, growling something in her language.

"Wow, hey now, I don't wanna fight," said Robin, raising his hands, "My name is Robin and I want to help."

He moved to reach for his belt, only for the aliens hands to glow more ominously as she growled at him. The brightly dressed teen stopped and took a hesitant step back.

"Stay calm, I'm a friend," reassured Robin, although that didn't seem to help.

""I don't think thats gonna work," said the wind user with amusement colouring his tone, "Here, try this."

He flicked a finger and a ripple of wind shot out and circled the bindings. A second later, they fell to the ground, sliced into pieces. Before anyone could do anything else, the alien girl had grabbed Robin by the collar and pulled him into a kiss, before throwing him to the ground.

"If you wish to live, I suggest you leave me alone," she growled, before flying off.

"Well that was different," said the brit, "I wonder what her deal was?"

"Well whatever, she certainly made an impression," grumbled the hooded teen.

"I think we made a pretty good impression," said the green teen, "Alien girls gone, the city is safe, mission accomplished. Right sir?"

"Seriously, stop calling me that," growled Robin.

"Roger," replied the green bean, snapping a salute.

"We're done here, thanks for the help," said Robin, walking off.

"Your going to go find the alien?" asked the cloaked girl.

"I need to find out if shes a threat," replied Robin, not looking back.

"And on that note, I need to be on my way too," said the wind user as said element picked up around him, "I got a job to do and I've wasted enough time as it is."

He lifted of the ground and flew up into the sky, ignoring what was going on below. Before he could get very far however, a rather large shadow appeared over the city as a massive Alien ship appeared out of the sky. The wind user let out a yelp as the sharp looking points at the front nearly skewered him. He dropped out of the sky, landing head first in a dumpster. He scrambled out and blasted the rubbish off him as the ship fired a large probe that began projecting a massive hologram of lizard like alien into the sky.

" **Citizens of Earth, we come to your planet looking for an escaped prisoner,"** said the lizard in a gravely voice, **"A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we shall leave your city with minimal damage. But, if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute."**

With this final threat, the hologram vanished and a large number of lizards with wings flew out of the ship in the direction of the city. The wind using teen growled as he made his way out of the alley, finding himself only a few yards up the street from where he had originally taken off from. He exited the alley just in time to hear the blue cloaked girl say:

"They told us not to interfere."

"And my asshole of a father says that the sun shines out of my brat of a brothers ass," grumbled the wind user, brushing a stray bit of trash of his jacket.

"You're still going after here, right?" asked the tall teen, earning a nod from Robin.

"Can we come?" asked the green teen who had introduced himself as Beast Boy.

"I guess I could team up, just this once," said the Boy wonder with a grin.

"Count me in, I wanna punch that ass in the face," growled the wind user, slamming a fist into his palm.

The group of teens began to walk off, leaving the blue cloaked girl who looked torn.

"Hey, you coming?" asked Robin.

"I'm not really the hero type," she said quietly, "Trust me, if you knew what I was, you wouldn't want me along."

The wind user narrowed his eyes slightly, before sighing.

"You know, your family don't make you who you are," he said, "The only one who can do that is you. If you want to be a hero, don't let what you are, who your parents are stop you or what you may have done in the past stop you."

The grey skinned girl looked at the green eyed teen in shock for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

"Great, now whats your name?"

"I'm Raven," said the girl.

"Harry, nice to meet you," replied Harry, grinning at the cloaked girl.

"Thats not much of a codename," said BB.

"Thats because its not," grumbled Harry, "I'm not a super hero."

"Lets discuss this later," suggested Robin before leading the newly formed team into the city.

* * *

"Where did these idiots learn how to search?" asked Harry as the group watched the lizards wreck the city in search of the Alien girl.

"Never mind that, we need to find her," said Robin, pulling his head into the alley.

"Shes close," said Raven, making everyone turn to her, "I can sense things."

She didn't look particularly comfortable having everyone's attention on her.

"Shes right," said Harry, "I can feel her too."

He ignored the looks he got, keeping his eyes closed as he felt the air currents and listened to the whispers of the Spirits of the Wind.

"I'll see if I can get her scent," said BB, turning into a green bloodhound.

"My arm has a built in Sonic Analyzer," said Cyborg, pushing his sleeve up to reveal his mechanical arm, "If shes around I can hear her."

At that moment, BB switched back to human form, looking excited.

"I got her scent!"

"And I can hear her heart beat," said Cyborg.

"Thats convenient," muttered Harry as the group followed the green dog and blue mechanical teen to a film rental store with a still glowing melted door.

Inside they were treated to the sight of the alien girl guzzling down sweets like they were going out of fashion.

"Man and I thought my brothers table manners were bad," quipped Harry, attracting the girls attention.

She spun round with a growl, aiming glowing hands at the team.

"Wow, we're friends remember!" exclaimed Robin, holding up his hands.

"Why, why did you help me?" demanded the girl.

"Just trying to be nice," replied Robin.

"Nice?" spat the girl, "We do not have that word on my homeworld. The closest is Rutha, weak!"

"Well around here Nice means nice," growled Cyborg, "And if you want us to keep being nice, you'll tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

"Nicely said," said Harry.

The girl relaxed slightly, the glow in her eyes and hands fading.

"Not prisoner, prize," she said, "The Gordanians wish to take me to the Citadel to live out my days as there servent.

Harry blinked and snorted, drawing looks from his fellow and a glare from the girl.

"Sorry, its just that...never mind, I'll explain later."

"And the Citadel are?" asked Raven.

"A bunch of stuck up politicians with poles up their collective asses and a serious case of ostrich syndrome," muttered Harry under his breath, to quietly for anyone except Raven to hear.

The blue cloaked girl gave him a strange look but didn't say anything.

"Not nice," said the alien girl in answer to Ravens question.

"Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it," said Robin.

"Em, don't you mean we?" asked BB with a grin.

Before anyone could answer, Harry suddenly snapped his hand out, unleashing a whirlwind from his palm that pulverized the wall and slammed the lizards behind it into the next building hard enough to bring it down.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we're in the middle of a war zone right now," he said, before unleashing another wave of wind that tore up the store and threw another load of lizards back out the door they were entering through.

"Harrys right, lets go!"

The teens charged, using their respective powers to unleash hell on the lizards nearby. Harry smirked as he stood still in the middle of a large group of spear wielding and angry looking lizards, his hands in his pockets and looking relaxed.

"Well, you gonna attack or do I have to go first?" he taunted.

The Lizards charged, only to meet a wave of razorlike wind blades that shredded their weapons and wings, as well as leaving deep lacerations on their scales, leaving them to fall to the ground in pain as there orange blood oozed from the injuries.

"Next."

The next wave was a little more cautious than the previous one, using the laser's built into their spears to open fire at the teen, only for the blasts to disperse against Harrys wind barrier.

"Is that all you got?" asked the teen, amused, before raising a hand.

There was a rushing sound and the lizards began to gasp for breath, clutching at their throats. Harry grinned and shot forwards, slamming whirlwind covered fists into their sternums, sending them flying back into walls with a symphony of loud cracks. He straightened from his crouch with a smirk. Said smirk was wiped of his face as he felt the wind stuer behind him. He dove forwards, just barely dodging the strike of the lizard that had snuck up on him. He began to backpedal away, dodging the swings of the spear wielding alien, occasionally ducking or dodging a strike as he tried to summon a gust of wind. Before he could though, his heel caught a chunk of shattered wall, sending him falling to the ground and breaking his hold on the wind. The lizard raised his spear and moved to impale the wind Elemental, only to receive a glowing black chunk of concrete to the face. Harry looked around to see Raven with her hand outstretched.

"Thanks," he said, getting to his feet.

"No problem," was the reply.

After kicking the snot out of a few more lizards asses, the rest of them got the picture and ran, allowing the group of teens to regroup.

"Wow, this is brutal," said Beast Boy, poking one of Harrys victims with his toe.

Unlike the others, all of the ones that the wind user had taken were covered in gashes and cuts. Nothing life threatening, but painful and bleeding.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow at the green eyed teen.

"Not in the slightest," said Harry, "They were destroying the city, threatening innocent lives and fighting to kill. The only reason I didn't do the same is because I don't want to spark a full on war."

Robin scowled and opened his mouth, only to be stopped as Harry held up a hand.

"Lets not argue about the morals of killing right now," he said, "For now lets focus on dealing with the Lizards before they wreck the city."

"What do you mean, we've won, right?" asked a now maskless Beast Boy, having lost it in the scuffle.

"Not exactly," said Robin, "Now we've gotten involved, they will likely retaliate."

"Trogarr will only strike harder," said the alien girl, "It is only a matter of…"

She was interrupted by the projector reactivating and shining the huge image of the lizard leader into the sky.

" **Fools! The Earthscum were warned. You will be punished for your insolence. Your city shall be destroyed!"**

The projection vanished as the Alien ship moved into position.

"What an arrogant shithead," said Harry.

The teens watched as the ship aimed its main gun at the city, the barrel of which was now glowing an ominous yellow.

"So after destroying a pizza place and trashing a perfectly good DVD store, we've made a giant space Gecko mad enough to vaporize the entire city?" asked Beast Boy.

"That about sums it up," said Harry.

"Go team," muttered Cyborg.

"All the fault lies with you!" yelled the Alien girl, her head growing in size as she yelled at Robin, "I commanded you to leave me alone, but you insisted on the being nice!"

"My fault?" demanded Robin, "You blast me, kiss me and yet you neglect to mention that they have a giant particle cannon?"

The sparked a shouting match between the two that somehow managed to draw in Cyborg and Beast Boy as well. The shouting caused Raven to hold her head in annoyance before yelling,

"QUIET!"

The arguing group looked at her.

"Hi," she said, waving shily.

"Hey, what's wrong Harry?" asked Beast Boy, looking over at where said teen was standing with his eyes closed.

"Well, while you lot are arguing, they are charging up there laser," said the teen, not opening his eyes, "So I thought I'd do something about it."

He opened his eyes and held a hand straight up, pointing at the darkening sky.

"Lets see if an advanced ship can withstand hurricane force winds."

He smirked and the wind around him began to pick up as hundreds of tiny blue lights began to appear and move into his hand, creating a whirling wind around him.

"Whats going on?" demanded Robin as the teens covered their faces against the powerful winds.

"Spirits of the wind," whispered Raven, wide eyed, "And there are so many of them…"

"Alright you overgrown newts, lets see how you deal with this," said Harry with a grin, before swinging his arm down to point at the ship.

The resulting gust of wind that blasted forth was enough to shatter the windows on the buildings, pick up chunks of concrete and even a few of the smaller vehicles on the street on its way to the ship. The wind hit, instantly plucking the ship from the air and dragging it in circles as the wind swirled, pelting it with the debris it picked up. Despite the ferocious winds and the intense pelting it received, the ship managed to right itself and keep in the air, although the charge of the weapon was stopped due the the car that was now lodged in the barrel.

"There, now lets go inside and deal with those lizards permanently," said Harry, turning to his companion, only to see five shocked looks, "What?"

* * *

A black raven made of energy rose from the shadows in the depths of the Gordonians ship, dispersing to reveal the group of teens currently fighting the lizard like aliens.

"Brr, that energy gives me the…" said Beast Boy with a shiver, before noticing Raven glaring at him, "I-i mean its cool!"

Robin ignored the byplay and stuck his head out of the shadows.

"We need to get to the firing controls," he whispered, before waving the team to follow him.

The teens dashed after the brightly coloured teen, leaving Raven standing in the shadows looking a little sad.

"Whats up?" asked Harry, glancing back at the girl.

"You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in," said the dark mage.

"Raven, hes green," said Harry, "We also have an orange alien, a cyborg and a kid trained by a creepy man in a cave. You'll fit right in with this bunch of rejects."

Raven didn't look convinced, but followed the group none the less.

"And lets not forget me, the oddest of the bunch," muttered Harry as he followed.

The team snuck through the ship, occasionally hiding from patrols and maintenance crews as the lizards tried to fix the damage caused by Harrys hurricane. As they reached a crossroads, Starfire spoke up.

"I bring you apologies," she said, making Robin stop and look at her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry I yelled too," said the brightly dressed teen.

"And again you are nice," said Starfire with a smile, "On my world, only my Knorfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well things are different here," said Robin.

Before anything else could be said, a blast of wind suddenly shot past them, shredding a group of lizards who were approaching and sending them into a wall.

"I hate to break up your moment lovebirds, but need I remind you that we are in hostile territory," said Harry, lowering his hand.

Robin and Starfire both blushed and Robin shook his head as another few squads appeared from the corridors to surround the team.

* * *

On the bridge of the ship, the Lizards had finally managed to repair the gun and dislodge the car that had been stuck in there. The captain was practically foaming at the mouth at this point.

"Lord Trogarr, we have finished the repairs," said one of the random minions on the bridge.

"Finally, start the firing sequence," snarled the large lizard, "These humans will learn it takes more than a few juvenile heros to stop me!"

At that moment, the doors were blasted off their hinges.

"What now?" snarled Trogarr, turning in his chair to see said bunch of juvenile heros standing ready for a fight.

"We're not just a bunch of heroes," said Robin, "We're one team!"

"KILL THEM!" yelled the Lizard Leader, sending his minions to get the snot kicked out of them.

The new team immediately split up and began to beat the minions into the ground. Harry smirked as a large group approached him.

"You fools never seem to learn," he said, before a hurricane appeared around him, dragging the lizards into its grip, scoring small cuts on their hide and slamming them into the wall, before the teen was forced to replace the tornado in favor of deflecting laser blasts from some of the smarter lizards.

Harry growled as he created another gust that blew the lizards of there feet. Before he could follow the attack up, a shadow fell over him. The green eyed teen looked up to see Trogarr stood over him with a raised fist. Harry crossed his arms over his face, just in time to block the strike that sent him flying into the wall next to Robin, Cyborg and Starfire who the large lizard had already hit.

"OK, ow, that really hurt," he groaned as he sat up.

"Can you turn that into some kind of weapon?" asked Robin, pointing at Cyborgs arm that seemed to have opened slightly.

"I can try," said the metal teen, only to be distracted by the large number of lizards that had surrounded them while they were distracted.

"Well, whatever you're gonna do, do it soon," said Harry, summoning a swirl of wind around both hands.

Before the lizards could attack, another voice piped up.

"Get away from my friends!"

Everyone looked to see Raven stood outside of the circle with Beast Boy over one shoulder.

" _Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!"_

Black energy built up around the girl, before it exploded out, blasting a hole in the ceiling of the Bridge and causing the whole thing to crash into the sea. As everyone was getting to there feet from the unexpected landing, Trogarr unsheathed his claws and launched himself at Raven with a roar of fury. Before he could strike though, he was hit from behind by a blast of blue light from Cyborgs new Sonic Cannon.

"I'm only gonna say this once," said the Titanium Teen, "BOOYA!"

* * *

A short while later saw the new team stood on an island in the middle of the bay watching the sun rise over the city.

"This is a nice view," said Raven.

"Someone should build a house out here," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, its great if you like sun, sand and beaches," said Beast Boy.

"Hehe, you're pretty funny," said Raven.

Slightly away from the group, ignoring the banter, stood Harry, looking out over the glowing city with a slightly melancholy look on his face.

"Harry?"

He turned at the sound of his name to see Robin holding a communicator out to him.

"Here, so we can keep in touch," said the brightly dressed teen.

Harry looked at it, before looking up at Robin and the other teens stood behind him.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can't accept this," he said.

"Dude, why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I'm not a hero," said Harry, turning away from the group, "I've done some horrible things in the past. I don't deserve to be a hero."

The other teens glanced at one another before Raven stepped forwards.

"You're the one who said not to let your past stop you," she said.

Harry frowned at having his own words turned back on him.

"Thats different," he said.

"How?" challenged Raven, "How is it any different?"

"It just is!" yelled Harry, turning his back on the others.

Before he could walk away, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please friend Harry," said Starfire.

"Yeah man, it won't be the same without you," said Beast Boy as Cyborg nodded.

Harry looked at the group of teen heroes with wide eyes.

"Well, it sounds like everyone wants you to stay Harry," said Robin, "So what do you say?"

He held out the communicator again. Harry hesitantly reached out and took it.

"All right, I'll stick around," he said, drawing a cheer from his new friends.

Harry turned away from them to look back out over the sea.

" _Well, it looks like I found some new friends after all,"_ he thought, gripping the pendent around his neck, _"Watch over me,_ _Mayumi_ _."_

 **And I'm gonna end it there, I hope you liked it. Do NOT expect chapters to be this long in the future, I simply wanted to finish the first arc in one. Harrys powers are the same as Kazumas from KnS and are just as strong. He also has a tragic backstory which will be revealed in due time. You may also notice that he has a few characteristics that aren't quite what you'd call hero like, which will be a point of contention between him and Robin in the future. If anyone can guess what I was talking about in Harrys comments on the Citadel then congrats, you've played a great game. Oh and before I forget, there is no way in hell that I'm going to cover every single episode, just ones that I like or will be changed significantly by Harry's presence or my own imagination. Please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Azure Eyed Titan

The student of the Dark Knight, an Alien Princess, a green Changeling, a Cyborg and the daughter of a monster. The Teen Titans have always been an odd bunch, but add in a boy banished by his own family and bearing the mark of the Spirit King of the Wind and you have a recipe of disaster.

 **And here we go. This chapter will include a few timeskips so I can get into the meat of the story. Also, I'm not going to be following the same order of events as the show, so things WILL happen at different times. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since the Gordonians attack and the newly formed Teen Titans were hard at work keeping Jump safe. They were on one of these few days off and, despite the fact nothing was going on, there was still absolute chaos in the tower as Cyborg and BB turned the place upside down looking for the remote, distracting Raven from her book with their bickering, much to the Dark Mages annoyance and it wasn't long before she joined the argument. It was into this chaos that Robin and Starfire walked.

"Wow, calm down Titans, combat practice isn't until this afternoon," said Robin, raising his hands to calm his team.

"We must mitigate the argument with the consumption of unhealthy junk food," said Starfire, "I shall fetch them!"

"I don't need food!" yelled Cyborg as the orange girl opened the fridge, "What I need is the remote!"

This triggered the argument again as Starfire looked into the fridge, trying to find something that wasn't covered in green fuzz. As she looked, a piece of the mold rose up and roared at her. The alien leaped back with a yelp and blasted the inside of the fridge with a starbolt, sending the mold everywhere.

"Maybe we should go for pizza," suggested Robin, wiping a bit of mold of his hair with a look of disgust.

"I'm going to have to decline," said Harry as he walked into the room, his phone in hand, "Robin, I'm sorry about this but I need to go for a short while."

"Whys that?" asked Robin as the other members of the Titans trooped out of the room to clean up.

"Something came up," answered the wind user, "It's actually the reason I came to Jump in the first place, with all the excitement I'd forgotten about it."

"Go ahead," said the leader of the Titans, "Just make sure you keep your communicator on you."

"Got it," said Harry, holding up said device, "I shouldn't be long. See you later."

The wind user left the room and headed for the lift.

"Wheres Harry going, isn't he coming?" asked Beast Boy as he reentered the room.

"Something came up and he had to go," said the Boy Wonder, "He shouldn't be long. Now lets go get some Pizza!"

* * *

Harry touched down outside a large manor house on the outskirts of the city, before walking up and ringing the bell. The door was answered by a woman in a maid uniform, who took him threw into a parlor filled with antiques and an irritated looking old man with black hair, an eyepatch over one eye and a single, piercing grey eye.

"So, you finally decided to show up," he grumbled.

"I apologize for the delay," said Harry.

"Yes well, now that you're here perhaps we can get down to business. How long do you think the job will take you?"

"Shouldn't be too long," said Harry, "If its as bad as you say, it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Good, just be careful. My antiques are far more valuable than the amount of money I'm paying you, so don't break them."

Harry nodded, before flicking a finger, sending a blade of wind directly past the old man's ear, slicing through the purple glowing phantom that was floating behind him. Despite the close shave, the man didn't flinch, instead turning his head to watch the ghost disintegrate.

"Well, thats the job done," said Harry, turning to the door, "You can send me the money for it."

"Very well," said the old man, watching Harry as he left the room.

* * *

Once Harry was gone, the old man got to his feet and moved over to a bookcase, pulling a book out, causing the whole to swivel and reveal a dark room behind it. The man entered and walked over to the bank of black monitors across one wall that were showing images of the Titans fighting various villains.

"Hmm, now which to choose," murmured the man, pulling up two pictures of Robin and Harry, "Which would be best as my apprentice?"

* * *

Harry flew over the city, taking note of the trashed pizza place his team mates had gone to eat at. Harry raised an eyebrow at the sight, before speeding up in the direction of the Tower. As he approached, the building seemed to writhe, before spitting the other Titans out the top. Harry sped up his approached, arriving at the shore just in time to meet the others as they pulled themselves out of the water. He took in their tattered uniforms and the fact Cyborg was missing an arm before asking the obvious question:

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell ya what happened!" yelled Cyborg, "We got our butts kicked, that's what happened!"

He stomped over to a nearby post and sat down, a panel on his leg opening as he went to work with a soldering torch in his finger.

"Perhaps I could help?" asked Starfire as she approached the mechanical teen.

"I got it," said Cyborg.

"But you are so damaged," pressed Starfire.

"I said I got it!" snapped Cy.

"Hey! she was just trying to help!" yelled Beast Boy, "What is your problem?!"

"I'll tell ya!" yelled Cyborg, "We just got kicked out of our house, a pint sized poindexter took me for a joyride and incase you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!"

"Enough!" shouted Raven, "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what, out bad vibes are going to interfere with your meditation?" snarled Cyborg, getting in Ravens face

"Alright, thats enough you two," said Harry, stepping between the two, "Now is not the time for fighting amongst ourselves."

"I wish Robin was here," mumbled Starfire sadly.

"Well hes not!" snapped Cyborg, "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. Its over!"

"So then, the Teen Titans are finished?" asked BB

Harry blinked.

"Wait, so you get beaten once and you're ready to give up?" he asked, looking around.

Everyone looked down, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Thats is?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes, "Thats all the willpower you've got? The villains won once and you're going to throw away everything we worked for?"

His voice was rising steadily as he spoke until he was shouting.

"But what else can we do?" asked BB sadly, slumping down on the ground.

Harry growled and grabbed the green teen by the scruff of his neck, pulling him up so they were nose to nose.

"You fight," he said, "You get up, learn from your mistakes and keep on fighting. Giving up is the coward's way out, you always find a way to win, no matter the cost!"

"Well said Harry."

Everyone turned to the voice to see a belt-less Robin stood nearby with a grin on his face.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire, grabbing the teen into a rib cracking hug.

"Ow, Starfire, I can't breath!" gasped Robin, trying to get the alien girl to let go.

Once she did the others approached.

"So, you got a plan?" asked Cyborg.

Robin just grinned.

* * *

Inside the tower, the Hive kids were looking through the Titans stuff and making themselves at home.

"Slades gonna have kittens when he hears we took over the Titans tower," said Gizmo smugly as he finished mounting Cyborgs missing arm on the wall.

"Not to mention Robins favorite fashion statement," said Jinx as she entered the room with Robins belt around her waist and one of Raven's cloaks over her arm, "Unfortunately, thats the only fashionable thing around here."

"Tell me about it," said Mammoth, pulling a blue furry hamburger out of the fridge, "All there food is way out of date."

Despite this statement, the huge teen tossed the burger into his mouth and begun to empty the fridge.

"You think thats rotten you should see their music," grumbled Gizmo as he started throwing CDs around muttering insults under his breath.

Unnoticed by the three criminals, Cyborgs arm activated, a camera coming out of one of the fingers. The arm clambered down from its plaque and made its way over to one of the computers where it activated the security system, causing an alarm to sound, the cupboard doors in the kitchen to open and the CDs to start flying out of the cabinet.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Gizmo as he ducked a barrage of CDs.

In answer the chair the arm was on spun round and the arm grabbed the tiny teen with cables, before dragging him up threw the air vents to the roof. As this was going on, Jinx was grabbed by a shadow hand and Mammoth was thrown into the lift by a barrage of green energy bolts. In short order, all three members of the Hive were on the roof in varying degrees of pain.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration," said Robin as he caught his belt and put it back on, "But like I said, this isnt over."

"Its just beginning," said Cyborg, reattaching his arm as the other Titans arrived on the roof.

The Hive Trio got to there feet, shaking off their pain and confusion to face down the heros.

"Attack pattern al…" started Junx, only to stop as her eyes fell on Harry.

"Um, Jinx are you OK?" asked Gizmo as the Bad Luck teen stared at the green eyed boy.

Rather than answer her team mate, Jinxes body began to shake, her fists clenched and her powers began to leak out of her body.

"You…" she hissed, "You BASTARD!"

She threw out her hand, unleashing a huge bolt of energy at the Wind User, only for Harry to shoot straight up to avoid the attack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled, blasting another round of Hex Bolts at Harry, completely ignoring her team mates as they tried to calm her down.

Mammoth tried to grab the pink haired girl, only to get a Hex Bolt to the stomach that caused the floor beneath him to collapse under him, dropping him to the floor. Jinx charged after Harry as he dodged her attacks.

"Whoa, hold on, what the hell is wrong with you?" demanded Harry as he battered a Bolt aside with a gust of wind, "I know I'm a hero but I haven't done anything to deserve this!"

The other Titans attempted to grab and subdue the enraged Villain, only to be blasted away as her power exploded of her in response to her anger.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" she yelled, "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! ITS YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!"

 **And I'm going to end it there on a cliff hanger! *pauses to dodge rocks and rotten fruit.* Hey, stop that! I hate Cliffhangers as much as everyone else! *Throwing stops.* Thank you. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good place to end it.**

 **On to other matters, I don't think I need to tell you who the man who hired Harry to deal with the Ghost is, do I?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave me a review (Hint hint).**


	3. Chapter 3

Azure Eyed Titan

The student of the Dark Knight, an Alien Princess, a green Changeling, a Cyborg and the daughter of a monster. The Teen Titans have always been an odd bunch, but add in a boy banished by his own family and bearing the mark of the Spirit King of the Wind and you have a recipe of disaster.

 **And we're back to resolve the cliffhanger! Before we begin, I realized that I haven't actually stated what Harry wears and since I can't be bothered to go back and put it in, I'll just put it here. Harry doesn't wear a standard Hero outfit and instead wears a black shirt, navy blue jacket, and gray pants. Well, lets get started with the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

After her yell, Jinx charged forwards, slamming a Hex Bolt covered fist into Harry's chest, only for the energy to disperse against a wind barrier. Jinx snarled and tried again.

"Why? Why did he have to die?!" she yelled as she continued to punch Harry's chest, "Why couldn't it have been you? He was the only family I had left, why did he have to die?"

As she spoke, the girls blows got weaker and weaker as she started to cry. Eventually, she fell to her knees as tears flowed down her cheeks. The other teens on the roof watched as Harry knelt and attempted to lay a comforting hand on Jinxes shoulder, only for the girl to slap the hand away and glare at the Wind User.

"I'll never forgive you," she hissed, "Never."

* * *

A short while later, the three Hive teens had been carted off to prison, Mammoth and Gizmo having been hit and incapacitated by some of Jinxes Hex Bolts and the pink haired girl having completely exhausted herself, and the Titans were gathered in the Common Room of the tower, watching as Robin stared down at Harry with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"Explain," was all the Boy Wonder said.

Harry sighed and leant forwards, resting his face in his hands.

"It was two years ago," he began, "Not long after I had got my powers so I was still learning to use them. I was doing a job in Japan, hunting down a troublesome Yoma for one of the Magical clans. My partner on the job was Jinxes brother, Sasuke. He was a skilled Fire mage and a nice guy, so we got on fairly well and out powers complemented each other nicely. It was supposed to be a simple job, find the Yoma and kill it, but it turned out that the Yoma was much more powerful than we were expecting. When we finally managed to corner it, it tried to possess me, but Sasuke got in the way and took it into his own body. It took him over and used his body to destroy a large portion of the area before I could stop it and Exorcise the Yoma. Unfortunately, during the fight the supports of the building we were in were destroyed and it collapsed on us. He managed to get me out, but the building collapsed on him, completely crushing him."

"So, you didn't actually kill him?" asked Robin.

Harry shook his head.

"Not directly, but his blood is still on my hands," said the teen, "If I had been a little faster…"

He trailed off. The other members of the Titans glanced at each other, not sure what to say. After a few moments, Starfire hesitantly placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, you did everything you could," she said.

Harry scowled and brushed the alien girl off, before storming out of the room. Starfire moved to follow, but was stopped by Raven putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let be be for a while," said the Dark Mage in answer to the questioning looks.

* * *

Harry entered his room that was rather simple, with just a few keepsakes and books scattered around. He slumped down on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a locket, opening it to reveal a picture of a 12 year old girl with long, brown hair, blue eyes and a wide smile. He looked at the picture before snapping the locket shut and returned to staring blankly at the ceiling, ignoring the tears that slowly ran down his cheeks.

* * *

A few hours later, the teen finally stirred and left his room, heading to the common room to get some food. He entered the empty common area and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, before noticing a piece of paper on the table. He walked over and picked it up, unfolding it to reveal a note.

 _Trouble in the city, gone to deal with it._

Harry raised an eyebrow at the short note, surprised that Robin hadn't insisted that he come, before he looked out the window and saw what looked like a large wildfire on the hill behind the city. As he watched, the fire seemed to shift and began to rise up, revealing a huge, humanoid shape. Harrys eyes widened as a wave of power rolled over him, making him stagger and lean against the table to keep from falling.

"What the hell," he muttered, "What the hell is going on?"

He rushed outside, taking to the sky as soon as he left the tower and flew in the direction of the fire monster as fast as he could. As he approached the hill, he saw his team mates desperately trying to stop the Fire Monster, only for all their attempts to end in failure as the Monster brushed their attacks aside. Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight, before raising a hand and calling upon the Spirits of the Wind, summoning forth a tornado that forced the Fire Monster back a few meters.

"Harry, you're here!" yelled Beast Boy as the green eyed teen floated down near his friends.

"Yep, now what the hell is going on and where did that thing come from?"

"Some old man created it using the power of those two," said Cyborg, pointing at a pair of figures fighting each other further up the hill.

"Thunder and Lighting? What are those two doing here?" asked Harry, surprised.

"You mean you know those two?" asked Raven.

"We've met before," replied Harry vaguely, "Now, what to do about Sparky?"

"We've tried everything but nothing seems to work!" exclaimed Cyborg as the fiery monster roared in fury and unleashed a wave of fire that lit another clump of trees on fire.

"Damn, I was hoping to not have to use this," muttered Harry, "Alright, try and slow it down. I need some time."

"You got it!" yelled Cyborg, firing his Sonic Cannon at the Monster, pushing it back slightly.

Harry closed his eyes and focused. Within his mind, a huge gate marked with symbols of the wind appeared and slowly creaked open.

" _Hear me Spirits of the Wind, in the name of the Contract, entrust me with your power."_

Harry slowly opened his eyes, revealing that the normally emerald orbs had turned a glowing azure blue, the same colour as the summer sky.

* * *

Further up the mountain, both Thunder and Lightning froze in place, there powers spluttering out as they felt the presence of the Spirit King of the Wind. Raven suddenly stiffened as a huge power source suddenly appeared and began to draw in the Spirits of the Wind at a tremendous rate. This destruction proved to be a mistake as Fire took the opportunity to swat the Dark Mage like a bug, sending her flying towards the mountain with smoke billowing from her now smouldering cloak. Before she could hit, she collided with something warm that wrapped a pair of arms around her to stop her from falling.

"Nice work Rae," said Harrys voice from above her.

The Dark Teen looked up, intending to yell at the Wind User for the nickname, only to stop at the sight of his now blue eyes.

"You just sit tight, I've got this," continued Harry as he gently let Raven down, before turning his attention to Fire who was now nearing the edge of the city, despite the Titans best efforts.

Harry raised his hands and his power spiked as the winds swirled around him. Glowing twisters began to form from the clouds above, touching down around the Fire Monster, making it roar and shy away from them as if there very presence hurt it. As the winds and the number of tornadoes began to increase, the clouds began to flash with lightning and rain began to fall, being drawn towards the twisting winds that quickly turned into water spouts that began to attack Fire, making it roar in agony as the water began to smother his flames. In short order, the Monster collapsed, its fire almost out, before it went still and began to fall apart. Once the Monster was nothing more than a pile of ash, Harry released his grip on the winds and the tornadoes vanished. The other Titans cheered and ran to where Harry and Raven were stood.

"Dude, that was so cool!" yelled Beast Boy with glee, "I had no idea you could do that!"

Before the celebration could continue, Thunder and Lightning approached looking sheepish.

"We are sorry for the trouble we have caused," said Thunder, before nudging his yellow counterpart.

"I am sorry to," he said, bowing beside his brother.

"You have taught us much green one," said Thunder, shaking Beast Boys hand, "And for that I thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank the person who taught me," said the green teen, indicating to Starfire.

The two Spirits bowed to the girl, who returned the gesture.

"And thank you for helping to defeat the Flame Monster," said the Alien girl.

"Its nice to see that you two have finally learnt that your powers don't give you the right to do as you please," said Harry as he approached with Raven.

At the sight of the teens eyes, both brothers immediately bowed.

"Lord Contractor, it is good to see you again," said Thunder respectfully.

"Its good to see you two again as well," said Harry, "But you know that you don't have to bow to me."

The brothers straightened and with a final farewell vanished in a flash of lightning. As soon as they had vanished, Harrys eyes faded back to green and he fell over backwards with a thump.

"Harry!"

The teens friends quickly gathered around the fallen teen as Cyborg moved to scan him.

"Don't bother," said Harry with his eyes closed, "I'm just drained."

"That was some impressive power," said Robin as he approached, "I didn't know you could do that."

"It takes a lot of energy so I prefer not to have to use it," said Harry with his eyes still closed.

Robin nodded and handed Cyborg a model with a strange symbol on it.

"The man who summoned that thing dropped this," said the Boy Wonder, "Called himself Slade."

"So, this Slade guy wants to destroy the city," muttered Cyborg, "Question is, why?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

The team fell silent watched the sun rise over the city, enjoying the small amount of piece afforded to them.

* * *

In the city jail, Jinx sat in her cell, steaming over the fact her brothers killed was so close and yet she couldn't do anything to take her revenge. She gazed out of the barred window at the moon high above the city. She heard footsteps approach her cell, but didn't turn around.

"What is it you wish for?" asked a young sounding voice, "Is it the Death of another? Do you want Vengeance? Or do you simply desire an unbeatable power?"

"All of them," replied Jinx, not turning around.

"Heh, you're a greedy little girl aren't you? But if that's what you desire, I will grant your wish. Now, look at me."

The pink haired girl turned to see the shadowy figure stood outside the open door to her cell.

 **End! I know that this one and the last one have been a little short, but this seems like a good place to end. Those of you who have seen Kaze no Stigma can probably guess where I'm planning to go with this next arc. If not, well its something a little different for you. Please drop me a review as it helps my muse.**


	4. Chapter 4

Azure Eyed Titan

The student of the Dark Knight, an Alien Princess, a green Changeling, a Cyborg and the daughter of a monster. The Teen Titans have always been an odd bunch, but add in a boy banished by his own family and bearing the mark of the Spirit King of the Wind and you have a recipe of disaster.

 **And we're back! Before we begin, I would just like to say this. I receaved a guest review telling me that Azure was a shade of blue, not green. I know that, the title comes from the colour Harrys eyes turn when he uses his Contractor Powers. Now that thats been cleared up, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

A young woman walked through the dark streets of the city on her way home from work, turning into an underpass to cross the busy main road in and out of Jump. As she walked down the dimly lit tunnel, a strange sense of foreboding began to prickle at the hairs on the back of her neck, making her speed up her pace slightly. As she reached the dead center of the tunnel, a faint sound reached her ears. She turned to the source of the sound, only to see a strange, pale blue, slime like liquid slowly oozing from the walls of the tunnel.

The womans breath picked up as she began to back away from the sludge as it moved towards her, only to realize that it had formed behind her as well, trapping her. The woman screamed once and the ooze suddenly leaped at her, covering her in seconds.

"Hmm, I think you're starting to realize your true potential," said a young voice as two figures emerged from the shadows, "Very soon you'll be able to absorb their power."

"And you're sure this is the right thing to do?" asked Jinx stepped into the light.

"Of course it is my dear," said the pink haired girls companion, "Your wish is pure and true. That is why God sent me to put you on this righteous path to salvation."

"Then thank you for guiding me, my angel," said Jinx, bowing to the boy.

* * *

"God damn it, what the hell is going on?" demanded Robin, slamming his palms down on the coffee table that was currently covered in photographs and police files.

"Calm down Robin," said Harry as he sat back down at the table with a cup of tea in hand, "You won't get anywhere if you loose your temper."

The Boy Wonder took a deep breath before leaning forwards to examine the pictures again.

"Alright, so what have we got?" asked Robin, looking at Cyborg.

"All of the victims are young, mid teens to early 20s," began the robotic teen, "Nearly two dozen have been discovered in just the last week, but going by the missing person report it could be closer to 100."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the figures as he examined the pictures on the table. All of the images were of the people discovered dead recently and all of them resembled shriveled up mummys.

"What could have done this?" he muttered, "A new villain?"

"I doubt it," said Harry, "No human or metahuman could be capable of this. This was done with something supernatural, my guess is a Yoma that consumes life energy."

"So how do we stop it?" asked Robin.

"Leave that to me," replied Harry, getting to his feet, "My tracking skills are far and away more powerful than anything else around here when it comes to the supernatural. I'll sniff our killer out in no time."

The Wind User left the room and headed up to the roof where Raven was meditating. As he approached, the Dark Mage opened her eyes and glanced up at him, before returning to her meditation.

"Morning Raven," said Harry as he moved to stand beside her.

"Morning," murmured the girl.

"How are those books I gave you turning out?" asked Harry.

"There very useful," replied Raven, "My powers seem to be easier to control since I started doing the exercises listed."

"Thats good," said Harry, "I had a feeling Occlumency would help you. Now, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I have a killer to find."

The teen walked to the edge of the tower and stepped of the edge, only to appear again, flying towards the city.

* * *

Harry landed atop the highest building in the city, that also happened to be nearly dead centre, and closed his eyes as he stretched his supernatural senses out as far as they would go. Instantly, the world appeared around him as if viewed through an infrared camera. Every living being in the city appeared as a glowing orange figure with the brightness corresponding to how strong their souls were. Most people merely had a slight glow about them, indicating that there souls were of average strength, but a few glowed brightly. Harry briefly directed his attention to Titans Tower and the huge aura source on the roof, before tuning Raven out and focusing on everyone else in the city. Almost at once he found someone who would be an ideal target for whatever the killer was.

"Good grief, I don't envy whoever pissed her off," muttered Harry, "Shes radiating so much anger I'm surprised she hasn't melted the pavement. Still...Shes the perfect bait"

Harry kept his focus on the huge source of anger as she turned into an alleyway just off the main road. As she reached the middle of the alley, she seemed to be surrounded by a purple aura that practically reeked of evil to Harrys senses.

"Got Ya," said the Contractor with a smirk, before the wind spun around him and he vanished.

* * *

"How dare he, how dare that bastard break up with me!" snarled the girl Harry was following as she stormed into an alley, her rage rolling of her and making her an irresistible target for anything that consumed energy. The girl reached the middle of the alley and she suddenly found herself surrounded by a foul aura as the world turned red.

"Whats going on?" asked the girl as she looked around, "Where am I?"

As she turned and saw a strange slime emerging from the walls and floor of the alley. The girl narrowed her eyes and held out a hand, causing a small flame to appear. The flame grew, before she dropped it and it exploded up, taking the shape of a large moth with six red wings, white fur around its upper body and a blue and black abdomen. It had a pair of red horns framing its face and blue eyes.

The moth flapped its wings and a wave of fiery dust shot from them, incinerating a large patch of ooze, only for it to resurge a second later. The fire moth continued to attempt to burn away the ooze as its mistress attempted to find a way out. It proved useless however when the ooze began to surround the girl and her moth, slowly approaching despite the fiery creatures best attempts. Before the ooze could overtake the girl, a blast of wind suddenly shredded the substance as the world seemed to tear apart at the seams and a teen appeared, carried on wind.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the girl.

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't recognise me," muttered Harry before looking at the fiery moth, "Interesting pet. So you're a member of the McDonald clan?"

The girl puffed up her chest in pride.

"Yep, I'm Kitten McDonald."

"Thats nice," said Harry disinterestedly as he waved a hand, creating a hurricane that sucked up the last of the ooze and shredded it, causing the world to return to its normal colour.

Kitten didn't look particularly happy about being brushed off and let the teenaged hero know it.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" she yelled, stomping up to the green eyed Wind Mage who was standing with his eyes closed.

Before the girl could do anything, the Wind User opened his eyes.

"I found it."

Kitten stopped her upcoming rant in favour of asking the obvious question.

"Who?"

"You know all those murders that have been happening lately, the ones where the victims were all dried up?" asked Harry.

The Fire Mage scowled and nodded.

"Yeah, my cousin has been helping the cops look into them. Why?"

"Well, I'm looking into them too and I just tracked down the culprit. And it's all thanks to you."

Kitten blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know who made you angry, but you were radiating so much anger it lured the Yoma right to you. Your explosive rage made you the perfect bait."

"Explosive rage, perfect bait?" asked Kitten in confusion, before the meaning clicked, "Wait, you mean you knew that thing would attack me?!"

"Yep."

Kitten just stared at the Wind user as he called on his element to carry him in the direction of the murderer.

* * *

The green eyed teen touched down in a nearby park where his target was sat on a bench under a tree.

"So you found me," said the girl, opening her eyes as Harry touched down in front of her.

"Do you know what you've done?" asked Harry, "You'd go this far, just to kill me?"

"Of course, I'll do whatever it takes" said Jinx, "To be honest I wasn't expecting you to find me so quickly. I guess its true what they say about the tracking abilities of Wind Magic users."

"Your Auras toxic," said Harry, taking in the dark purple energy that was practically pouring of the girl, "Do you know how many people have suffered so you can take your revenge?"

"Oh yes, but its worth it," said Jinx, "I swore I'd do anything to avenge the life you took from my brother. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" asked Harry.

"I know I will. I don't care how much power you have your still just a human. It doesnt matter how strong you are your only one man and I'll absorb the energy of thousands of people until I defeat you. Even if you fight with the Titans, they won't be able to stop me. Not one of them can hope to hold a candle to the great Contractor of the Spirit King of the Wind."

"Thats assuming you can control the power," said Harry.

"Oh don't worry, I'll manage," said Jinx, "I only need it long enough to kill you after all. After that it really doesn't matter."

"Is that so?" asked Harry, summoning a whirlwind around his hand, "In that case, lets end this now."

"Oh there really isn't any point," said Jinx, getting to her feet, "I know I can't beat you yet. But don't worry. Just a little bit longer and I'll send you to hell where you belong."

Her Aura seemed to expand, before it dispersed, taking her with it.

"Oh great, thats all I need," groaned Harry, rubbing his head, before pulling his communicator out of his pocket, "Robin, we have a problem."

* * *

In a church on the other side of the city, Jinx and her 'Angel' were stood on the edge of a large depression full of the ooze that had killed so many people.

"Your Angel is here for you Jinx," said the boy, "As the direct servant of God Almighty I shall grant your wishes according to his commands."

"And I thank you for that," said the Bad Luck user.

"Today brings you that much closer to fulfilling your wish," said the 'Angel', "Are you ready to begin absorbing the energy you've collected?"

"Yes."

Jinx shrugged off the robe she was wearing, revealing that she was naked underneath, before stepping into the shallow pool of ooze. As soon as her feet touched the gunk, it began to climb up her legs, filling her entire being with a feeling of revolution. The grey skinned teen instinctively leaped back out of the pool, shivering at the foul feeling.

"Jinx, you assured me that you were ready to accept his will," said the 'Angel', "You do want power, don't you?"

"But this doesn't feel right," said the Bad Luck user.

"There is nothing wrong with this," replied the boy, "How can it be a sin if your desire is pure? Your actions are based on your desire for vengeance and that desire is righteous. Do you not agree?"

Jinx nodded and turned back to the pool, steeling herself before stepping back into the gunk it began to cover her.

"Amazing, I can't believe how long she has lasted," muttered the boy, "Her willpower is incredibly strong. Aw well, that just means I'll have to put that much more effort into breaking her."

He smiled thinly as the ooze completely covered Jinx, much like it had for her victims.

* * *

"So, Jinx is the one responsible for the killings?" asked Robin as he paced up and down his room, avoiding the half finished projects and piles of case notes with practice ease.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's all her," said Harry who was leant against the wall just inside the door, "The ability to absorb energy isn't the sort of thing that can be learnt, especially not in a small amount of time. Someone else has provided that power and is manipulating Jinx into doing his or her dirty work."

"That doesn't change the fact shes killed over 100 people," said Robin.

"Maybe so, but I don't think we should just toss her in prison," replied Harry, "The Jinx I know would not be capable of killing all those people and not be affected by it."

"That may be true, but we can't let her get away with murder."

Harry frowned and looked down.

"I don't think she will," he whispered.

* * *

A few hours later saw the team gathered in the common area for a briefing.

"From what we can gather, Jinx is hiding out in this church," said Robin, bringing up an image of the building in question, "The police are working to cordon off the area to stop people from getting to close and getting hurt. Our objective is to take down Jinx before she can hurt anyone else."

"Before we go, I should warn you that her powers will have been amplified by the energy she has absorbed from the people shes killed," said Harry, "I don't know how they will have been affected by it, but I'd avoid getting hit by her powers."

* * *

It didn't take the team long to arrive at the church where Jinx had holed up. When they did it was to find the girl stood just outside the door, surrounded by mangled bodies.

"Did you really have to kill them?" asked Harry as he touched down, "You made a serious mess."

"It was there own fault for getting in my way," said Jinx, "Now, I've finally harnessed enough power. The time has come for you to pay for my brothers death."

"Fine," said Harry.

"Wait!" yelled Robin, only for Harry to shoot him a look and shake his head.

"No, let her do it," he said.

Jinx narrowed her eyes and raised her hands, creating a dark purple Hex Bolt between her palms, before flinging it at Harry. The Bolt hit and exploded, momentarily hiding the teens form, before the energy dispersed, revealing an unharmed Harry standing in the middle of a tornado. The funnel wind vanished as Jinx took a step back in surprise.

"Alright, lets try this," she muttered, conjuring five Hex Bolts above her head and firing them at Harry.

The energy hit, only to be dispersed by Harry's wind.

"No way, he shouldn't have been able to block that!" said Jinx.

"You think that was enough to take down Harry?" asked Raven, "I've hit him with more energy than that in training and it barely scratched him."

The team looked at the Dark Titan as she stepped forwards.

"Your powers have increased, but you're not even strong enough to take on Starfire one on one . Theres no way you can beat Harry."

Jinx scowled while Beast Boy looked confused.

"Um, I hate to bring this up, but didn't she beat us?" he asked.

"True, but she was working with Gizmo and Mammoth," said Harry, "On her own, she doesn't stand a chance against any one of us."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Jinx, "I can defeat him, my Guardian Angel said so! He said I had enough power"

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Your guardian Angel?" asked Robin, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Such a rude little boy," said a voice as a young man with blond hair, wearing slightly dated looking clothes walked out of the shadows of the church.

"An Angel, really?" asked Cyborg skeptically.

"Please help me my Angel," pleaded Jinx, dropping to her knees, "I must not be using my power properly. Please show me how to take my revenge."

The 'Angel' looked at the girl with a slight smile on his lips.

"Jinx, that will never happen," he said, "Theres no way someone like you could beat Harry James Potter, its simply impossible."

"But you promised!" yelled Jinx, a look of shock on her face, "You said I had absorbed enough energy, you said I was ready!"

"So I did," said the boy, "The truth is that your ability to harness and control energy is determined at birth. Its sweet that you put your faith in me, but there's no way you'd ever be able to use all of the power you've collected. You must have known, you come from a family of magic users. You just ignored reality, didn't you?"

"That can't be," said Jinx, looking on the verge of tears, "You promise, you told me I could!"

"I simply told you everything you wanted to hear Jinx," said the boy, "Never doubt the human capacity for self delusion. When they set their mind to it they'll believe anything. You can convince them of almost anything if you simply agree with them. Like, for example: Theres nothing wrong with what your doing. Its not a sin if your wish is pure, the desire for vengeance is righteous in Gods eyes."

As the blond boy spoke, Jinxes eyes got wider as a look of absolute horror appeared on her face.

"You can do anything you want, your wish is all that matters. Slaughter hundreds of innocent people, there lives are insignificant compared to your revenge. God himself says its so."

Jinx jerked back away from the boy.

"No, thats not true!" she protested.

"But you believed it, didn't you?" questioned the boy, a look of dark pleasure on his face as he watched the full weight of her actions fall on the pinked haired girl, "You took the lives of hundreds, and you did it for nothing."

Jinx gasped, before a scream tore itself from her throat and she collapsed. The Titans watched with various expression of shock and horror on their faces as the blond haired boy tore apart the girls psyche. Only Harry remained impassive.

"How could you?!" demanded Starfire, her body shaking as tears came to her eyes, "What kind of monster does something like that?"

Suddenly, the orange skinned alien shot forwards, Starbolts ready on her fists. Before she could reach the boy however, she collided with a purple barrier and was sent flying back to her friends.

"That aura is really vicious," said Raven as Robin helped Starfire to her feet.

"Its all the energy Jinx created," said Harry, not taking his eyes off the boy, "Its the collective energy of her victims she can't control while unconscious. Now its pouring out of her like someone's squeezing liquid from a sponge. And that psycho can soak it up and harness it for himself."

"Thats horrible," whispered Beast Boy, a look of disgust on his face.

"So, you suckered her into doing your duty work," said Harry, raising his voice so the boy could hear him.

"That was the plan," he said, "I needed a medium strong enough to harvest the energy for me and Jinx here was a perfect candidate. It was truly a fortunate coincidence that both Jinx and I wanted the power to defeat you Harry."

"That so, wanna tell me why?"

"Oh, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself," said the boy, "My name is Michael, Michael Harley. I have been selected to defeat you. And I won't let anything stop me. Tonight you will die in the name of the Greater Good."

"Greater Good? Whos Greater Good?" asked Cyborg.

"Why ours of course," said Michael, "I imagine you've heard the saying before. After all Harry, your family is close friends with my masters old partner."

Harry stiffened, before his eyes narrowed as a memory surfaced. A memory of a shadow with glowing eyes stood before an altar holding the bleeding body of a girl with silvery blond hair. Harrys fists clenched.

"Thank you for reminding me," he hissed, "Now, as a reward, how about I send you to hell so you can join him!"

He held up a hand, sending a blast of wind at the dark mage, only for it to hit a barrier like Starfire did.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere Harry," said Michael with a dark smile.

He took a step back as Jinxes body began to float in front of him and his ooze appeared from the stones around him, engulfing both and rising high into the air. The Titans watched as the gunk changed shape until it was a huge dragon with glowing purple eyes.

"Isn't it magnificent?" asked Michael from where he stood on top of the Dragon's head, "Who would have thought you could create a monster out of such a weak little thing?"

"What the hell, how did he do that?" demanded Cyborg as the Titans took a step back in shock.

"You'll never defeat it Harry," continued Michael, "Your meger Wind Magic skills are no match for a Dragon. Oh, and be careful. Destroying the Dragon means killing Jinx as well."

He sank into the Dragon's head as the monster let out a deafening roar. Robin shook himself out of his shock and narrowed his eyes.

"Titans, we have to stop that thing!" he shouted, "Lets go!"

 **And there we have another cliffhanger! Sorry, but this chapter was getting too long. I hope you liked it though. Before people ask, yes that was Killer Moths Kitten. I'm not to sure what capacity shes going to be in this story yet, but she will have a different role than that she does in the show. Please leave me a review on your way out!**


End file.
